


Sick

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other, Reader is about 6 or 7, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, mention of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: A short drabble about Gabriel taking care of his sick child. He's a good dad.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Gabriel as a good parent who loves his child so much. Gender neutral reader, most of my work are or will be!!
> 
> Enjoy!! Sorry for any mistakes.

When you suddenly throw up all over yourself at dinner, it's nothing short of shocking to all present in the cafeteria. Several lesser known agents sneer in disgust and abandon their food, muttering about gross little kids and ruined appetites, but you don't pay them any attention, just kind of sit there with barf on your shirt in a hot daze. You really don't feel good, haven't all week and this was the tipping point.

"Papi," you groan, "I don't feel so good."

"I can see that, my little búho." Your father, Gabriel, who had been seated right next to you from the start, rubs your back soothingly before placing his hand on your forehead. You close your eyes and lean into his much cooler touch, to which he coos, "oh, amor, you're burning up."

He sighs and scoops you up, paying no mind the gross mess on your shirt and chin. He's a dad, that's the life for parents. You're rather limp in his grasp, resting your head in the crook of his shoulder and lazily wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Do you want to say goodnight?"

You don't even bother opening your eyes as you wave goodnight to the table of friends. Jesse, Genji, and Ana each wish you a goodnight and to feel better soon, while Jack and Lena look like they might throw up too as they do the same. 

Your dad walks back to your shared living space; his rhythmic breathing and overabundance of body heat almost lulls you to sleep on your way there, and you're much too out of it to realize right away that he brings you to the bathroom instead of your bed. Gabriel sits you on the counter and then turns to start a cool bath. With a father's touch that he saves only for you, he carefully undresses you from your nasty soiled clothes and throws them into the dirty hamper before slipping you into the lukewarm water. 

The cool ripples startle you at first but you gradually ease into it. Your warm and aching body rejoices at the temperature; man, you can really feel the difference now between your overheated body and the barely warm water. You're exhausted and just sit there as your father delicately pours water over your shoulders and back, washing away any gunk and left over throw up. 

"How come you didn't tell your papi that you weren't feeling good, mi sol? I've would have listened." 

But you just shrug. "I don't know."

He smiles so warmly at you and then kisses your temple. You make a scrunched up face and Gabriel asks calmly, "are you going to throw up again?"

You quickly nod, heaving just a bit as a warning, and your dad picks you up from the bathtub and places you in front of the toilet even though your still sopping wet and naked. It's not even seconds later that you hunch over and empty the contents of your stomach once again. Your father brushes your hair back and whispers comforting words until you're done, groaning and complaining about your stomach. 

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Just let all that nasty stuff in your tummy out."

"Papi is right here. I'm going to help you get better, okay?"

You're at your worst right now, but your loving dad is here to care for you.

Once back in the tub, Gabriel finishes washing you up and wraps you up a nice fluffy towel before bringing you to your bed. Limply, you cooperate with him as he dresses you in set of clean pjs and then flop over onto into your blankets. Your papi smiles down at you and helps you crawl under the blankets. He disappears for a minute back into the bathroom and then reappears with a small cup of pink medicine. Thankfully it tastes like bubblegum and it easy to swallow; you'd probably just throw up more if it tasted any different.

"You get some rest, okay? I'll bring you some more medicine in a little bit and even read you a story, if you want." Gabriel kisses your head and you're out like a light before he can even pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!! Thank you!!


End file.
